


The Story Club - Part One : Halloween

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A New Dawn, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Short Story, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his friends gather in The Room of Requirement to tell spooky stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> "The Story Club" stories are a collection of short stories in various genres (horror, musical, romance etc) ostensibly told by the characters from the "A New Dawn" series.
> 
> The stories might well be cross-overs, but I don't want to spoil any surprises by listing them in advance.
> 
> But suffice to say, not only do I not own Harry Potter (et al), I also don't own any other characters I might borrow.
> 
> I do, however, lay claim to this story (and those contained within), and ask that if you do repost them elsewhere, you leave all the copyright notices intact, and name me as the author.

**The Story Club**

As a respite from the day to day trouble and strife, Hermione Granger created "The Story Club" - a regular evening, once every two months, where Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dawn would get together and each tell a story they had written.

The only rule was that the stories could not make any reference to the on-going war with Lord Voldemort.

Most of the time, there were no additional rules or guidelines - the six members could write what they want. But every so often - for special occasions - Hermione would set a number of conditions on the stories, and they would all write a story based around those conditions.

xoxox

 _October 17th_

"Is she mental?" Dawn looked up the table to where Hermione was eating her evening meal. The older girl glanced at the parchment in Dawn's hand, and merely smiled back.

"What's the matter?" Ginny smirked "You don't think we can do it?" She glanced at the parchment "It's simple enough - a horror story for Halloween, with a twist in the tale" She smirked again as Dawn sighed "Oh - it's the other two rules you don't like" She grinned as Dawn glared at her.

"And in honour of the birthday she will be celebrating soon, your story must feature Summer Dawn Potter as the main character, and must be told in the first person" Dawn read from the parchment then looked up at Ginny "I don't suppose I can get her to change her mind?"

"When have you ever known Min to change her mind?" Ginny grinned "No, Dawnie-Dawn, I think you are stuck with it" She paused "But, on the bright side...."

"Yes?" Dawn looked at her hopefully, but Ginny - after a moment's pause - merely shrugged.

"Sorry - I can't think of one" Dawn rolled her eyes again, causing Ginny to laugh.

xoxox

 _Halloween Night_

"And so" Hermione said, looking around at the group "If you're all sitting comfortably, we shall begin" She paused "Ginny - would you like to go first?"

"Why yes, Miss Granger, I believe I will" She paused, then, with a sly glance at Dawn, continued "My story is called Dead Before Dawn"


	2. Dead Before Dawn (Ginny's Story)

**DEAD BEFORE DAWN**

"What the...." I sat up in bed and looked around, wondering where the scream had come from. If I was honest, I was glad that whoever had screamed had screamed just then, because the claw-man was getting closer.

I turned, and realised it was Ginny that had been screaming. Throwing the covers to one side, I bolted out of bed and dropped down by the side of hers.

"He's coming - I know he's coming" Ginny was repeating the same thing over and over again "He's coming..."

"Who?" I reached out and rested my hand on her shoulder "Who's coming?"

"The man with the claw" Ginny turned to face her "The man who's going to kill me"

xoxox

"She dreamed about him too?" Luna asked me later that day "I've seen him in my dreams, but he seems to be scared to come near me" I tilted my head to one side, considering this. My future sister in law could be strange, but if she could scare off the monster that seemed to be stalking our dreams then maybe she was more of a force to be reckoned with than any of us had considered.

"Do you think he's real?" I asked her, and she paused, mid chew, looking thoughtful.

"He is real enough in our dreams, and if we die in our dreams, I think we die in real life" Luna said, then she shrugged "So - we'll just have to not die"

xoxox

The first thing you notice is the smell - scorched engine oil and blood - permeates everything. The walls, the portraits, the suits of armour - everything smells of burnt engine oil and blood.

The next thing you notice is the silence. During the day, Hogwarts is usually awash with noise - students casting spells, the occasional cauldron exploding. Even at night, the castle is rarely silent.

But here, in the dream world, there is no noise at all. Not even the sound of your own footsteps. All that you can hear is your own breathing.

But then comes the other noise - the noise of sharpened metal on stone. Sharpened metal being dragged along the wall, getting louder as it comes towards you.

You know this is a dream - that you are perfectly safe - but the noise of metal on stone coming towards you is unsettling at least, downright terrifying at worst.

You run down the corridor, trying to flee, but somehow the layout of the school has changed. The charms corridor - the one that used to lead to the main staircase - now leads back to the transfiguration corridor. You run, run as far as you can, only to find yourself back where you started.

Then, all at once, you realise the sound of ragging metal has stopped. That the silence is now absolute - even the sound of your breath has vanished. You feel all alone in the world - as if there is nothing and no one else.

Which is the very point he attacks, and rips your heart out.

xoxox

The moment I woke up, I knew. Even before I turned and looked over at her bed, I knew what I would see there.

Ginny, lying dead. Her chest ripped open, and her heart missing.

I stared at her for a few minutes, then Sophie Taylor woke up, caught sight of Ginny's body, and started screaming.

xoxox

"What?" I stared at my brother in surprise.

"They are saying her death was due to a wild animal" Harry shrugged, staring up at the staff table "The window was open, so they think a triform or a glesson got in, and attacked her" I shook my head.

"It wasn't a triform or a glesson" I said angrily "It was him - claw-man"

"Freddie" Harry supplied.

"Freddie?" I stared at him in confusion "You know his name?"

"Last night - when he was chasing me - he starting singing to himself" Harry paused "One two, Freddie's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door..."

"Five, six, get your crucifix" We both looked up in surprise as Luna walked up beside us "Seven, eight, better say up late"

"Nine, ten, never sleep again" My brother and his girlfriend finished in unison. I stared at them for a moment, then glanced up at the staff table.

"If it is him, then Dumbledore won't be able to stop him" I said quietly "It will be up to us" Harry and Luna nodded, then glanced up the table.

"What about Ron and Minnie?" Luna asked "Are they in danger?"

"Do you know if they've been dreaming?" I looked up the table as well, to see Hermione comforting Ron. They'd both be leaving school later today, going home to bury Ginny in the family plot.

"They haven't mentioned it, but I can ask" Harry said, then stood up "Meet me tonight, before bedtime, and we'll see what we can do"

xoxox

Most of that day passed in a blur. I went to classes, but didn't really take anything in. All I could see was the empty seat next to me.

When classes finished, I packed up my bag, and went upstairs to the dorm. I glanced longingly at my bed, then shook my head. If I slept, I would die.

I stowed my bag away, then went back out, heading for The Room of Requirement.

xoxox

"Ron and Hermione have both gone" Harry, hand in hand with Luna, walked in to the room "Neither of them have been dreaming - they didn't know what I was talking about" He smiled "So - it's just us"

"We few, we happy few" I smiled softly "So - what are we going to do?"

"Freddie only exists in dreams" Luna said "So if we're going to kill him, we have to kill him in our dreams"

"How?" Harry looked at his girlfriend "I mean - if we each try it on our own, we will get slaughtered one by one"

"Aren't there any spells for combined dreaming?" I asked, glancing at each of them in turn "If we could get in to each other's dreams, then we could fight him together" Luna tilted her head to one side, then smiled.

"I'm sure we can find one" She replied, but Harry glanced at his watch.

"Before bed?" He asked, but Luna merely smiled.

"Do you think any of us are going to go to bed until we do?"

xoxox

Five hours later, Luna put the book she was reading down and turned to face us.

"I think I know how we can do this..." She started, then trailed off.

"But there's a but" Harry smiled.

"I think that only two of us should go in to the dream" Luna continued "The third should watch us, and wake us up if something is wrong" She glanced across at me, then looked back to her boyfriend "And I think it should be you, dear, that stays awake" Harry stared at her intently for a few minutes, then looked over at me.

"And you, sister dear? What do you say?"

"You are the only one who can...." I started, then shrugged "I know you won't agree, but you are more important than either of us" I looked across at Luna "We can take care of him, brother of mine - once and for all" Harry stared at for a moment, then nodded.

"So - when do you want to do this?" He asked.

"No time like the present" I closed my eyes, and thought about a room suitable for the coming fight. A moment later, I felt the magic change around me, and when I opened my eyes again, there were two beds and a chair between them. Luna walked over to one, and laid down, while Harry went to sit in the chair. I took a deep breath, then went and laid down on the other bed.

"Remember - you have to wake us up if it looks like we are in trouble" Luna said.

"But don't wake us too early" I added "Just in case we're fighting" Harry frowned at me "You don't want to wake us up just as we're about to kick his ass"

"Dawn....." I held up my hand.

"I know. This is serious. But also pretty scary, and if I can't have a bit of fun now, I think I might go insane"

"How would we tell?" Luna smirked from the other bed, then, with a last, loving look at Harry, she closed her eyes.

"Take care sis" He smiled at me, then I too closed my eyes. I heard Harry murmur a spell, then slipped in to unconsciousness.

xoxox

The next thing I knew, I was stood looking down on The Entrance Hall, watching Luna facing off against the claw-man, who I guessed was Freddie.

"You won't kill anyone else" Luna said in a calm voice.

"Who's going to stop me?" Freddie laughed.

"We are" Luna continued in the same voice "We won't let you kill anyone else?"

"Who? A boy scared of his own shadow? A girl who cries in the night over her lost mother?" Freddie let out a braying laugh "There isn't one amongst you who has the balls to challenge me"

"I'd like to test that theory" I bellowed, leaping over the side of the bannister and gently floated to the ground. He stared at me, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Impressive" He smiled "But it won't save you" Moving so fast I barely saw it, he whipped his metal claw round and sunk it in to my ne... "What...." He finished his spin, only to find I was two steps away.

"My dream, my rules" I grinned "Isn't that right, Luna?" Luna smiled back at me, then she raised her hand and a sword flashed in to existence.

"Everything we see or seem, is but a dream within a dream" She said quietly, taking a step forward "Now you will go, and never bother us or any of our friends again"

"And what if I choose not to?" Freddie asked in a low, menacing voice.

"This" I replied, and sliced his head from his neck.

"YES!YES!YES!" Luna ran over and hugged me, then took a step back "So - we wake up now?" I smiled at her, then raised the sword again.

"Not just yet" I stared at her "You think you can walk in to my family and take my brother away? You think I would just let you do that?" I waved the sword in front of her eyes. She stared at me in confusion for a few moments, then her eyes went wide.

"You.... you killed Ginny?"

"She wanted to take my Harry" I grinned at the memory of Ginny's blood on my hands "But she learned her lesson, just as you will learn yours"

xoxox

"Dawn...." Harry stared at his girlfriend's body as I woke up "What happened?"

"I'm sorry" I leaned over and pulled him in to a hug "I couldn't save her" He looked at me for a moment, then walked over to where Luna's body lay.

I watched him go, then sat back on my bed. With Ginny and Luna taken care of, my next target would be that interfering old fool Dumbledore.

But not just yet - first I would help my brother grieve for his loss.

Harry looked round, and - with a final nudge to ensure the sharp metal claw stayed hidden under my pillow - I walked across to pull him in to a hug once again.

xoxox

 **The Room of Requirement**

Dawn stared in disbelief at Ginny as she finished her story.

"So - what do you think?" The young red-head asked with a smirk.

"What do I think?" Dawn repeated, voice filled with shock. Ginny continued smirked at me.

"You didn't like it?" She asked with a laugh.

"I thought it was brilliant" Luna said brightly, causing Dawn to turn and stare at her "Well - Minnie said there had to be a twist" Dawn looked around, and the other three were smiling as well.

"Do I take it that I am going to be portrayed as the villain in all your stories as well?" She asked. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna all looked at each other, then Hermione raised her hand.

"You don't in mine" She said with a grin. Harry, Ron and Luna all smirked, and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Well - we'll save yours until last then" Dawn sighed, then glanced towards the door "Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what sweetie?" Harry asked.

"I thought I heard something outside" She paused, then shrugged "Meh - it's probably nothing" She turned to Luna "Miss Lovegood - come on down"

 _Next on "The Story Club" - "Dawn's Early Light"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddie Kruger remains the property of New Line Cinema and Wes Craven.


	3. Dawn's Early Light (Luna's Story)

_They are coming for me now. Coming to save me from eternal torment._

 _They know they could die, or worse, yet still they will come._

 _My brother and his friends. My heroes._

 **Two Weeks Ago**

As far as I can tell, it all started during one of our Care of Magical Creatures classes. Professor Hagrid had been given permission to hold his class in the evening. The Callophes he wanted us to study only came out at night - during the day they became invisible.

We were stood on the edge of The Forbidden Forest, watching as Hagrid tempted out some of the Callophes, when Ginny noticed someone lurking in the shadows. She tapped my shoulder, and I glanced over.

Almost at once I was fascinated by his eyes. Even at this distance, they seemed to smoulder. By that point, I had never heard the phrase 'Bedroom Eyes', but if I had, it would have been exactly the right description for the eyes that were looking at me then.

I continued to gaze at him, then became aware of a few giggles around me.

"Miss Potter would you care to answer the question?" I turned and realised Hagrid was staring at me. And, from the looks I was getting from the rest of the class, I guessed this wasn't the first time he had asked.

"Could you repeat the question, Professor?" I said, blushing slightly.

"Can you tell me what colour the Callophes turn when they are about to attack?" He asked, smiling. I turned to look at the birds, and realised they were all staring across the grounds to the man I had been watching earlier. Then, in an instant, they all turned a deep blue, and flew off their makeshift perches.

"Is it deep blue?" I asked, watching along with the rest of the class as the Callophes, in near perfect formation, flew towards their target.

But their target wasn't there any longer. In the blink of an eye, he had vanished. The birds flew on for a little longer, then turned around, their feathers returning to their normal light green.

"Class dismissed" Hagrid said suddenly "Everyone back inside" He watched the Callophes return to their perch, then looked back towards us "NOW!"

"Sir? What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Callophes have only one natural enemy" Hagrid said quietly "If they went in to attack mode, it was because a vampire was near" He paused "Now GET INSIDE!" At the sound of him shouting, we all went, and stood not upon the order of our going.

xoxox

 **Twelve Days Ago**

"Dawn? DAWN!" I opened my eyes to find Ginny shaking me.

"What?"

"You were moaning in your sleep - I thought you were having a nightmare" She stared at me intently "I was worried" I looked back at her, and felt a blush rising in my cheeks.

"It wasn't exactly a nightmare" I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell her just exactly what type of a dream I had been having. In the end, I decided against it, and instead I lay back, and closed my eyes "Sorry if I woke you"

"Oh - I was up already" She smiled "I said I'd have breakfast with Terry" I raised my eyebrows in amusement, and this time Ginny blushed "Oh shush you - like you aren't going to do the same with Colin" Before I could respond, she turned and bounded out of the room.

I watched her go, then closed my eyes again. Almost at once my mind was filled with the images from my dreams. Of the mystery man coming to me, hugging me, kissing me....

xoxox

 **The Room Of Requirement**

"Woah!" Harry held his hands up and stared at his girlfriend "I realise that there are usually no rules about what we can write, but if you are going to subject me to a story about my sister fantasising about sex, then I think I'm going to have to call for a recount"

"Me too" Dawn added. Luna smiled at them.

"If you'll let me finish...."

xoxox

 _Of the mystery man coming to me, hugging me, kissing me...._

"GET UP YOU LAZY WENCH!" I sat bolt upright to find Ginny grinning at me from the door to the dormitory.

xoxox

 **Ten Days Ago**

At first I thought I was dreaming again. The man - the one who had been haunting my dreams for four straight nights - was standing five feet away from me.

I looked around, and realised I was alone.

"Yes, Miss Potter" He nodded once "And as you are so rarely alone these days, I thought I would take my chance" He smiled softly "While I appreciate the devotion your friends show, it can be.... inconvenient at times"

"Tell me about it" I rolled my eyes, then blushed as he laughed "So - who are you? And how did you escape from the vampire?"

"Do you not already know?" He took a step towards me, still staying in the shadow of the pillar "Have you not guessed?" I stared in to his eyes, and suddenly, it was obvious.

"The birds...." I started, then shook my head. All the stories I had heard, all the lessons I had received told me that I should turn and walk away. A tiny voice in my head told me that, even if I did that, I might not escape, but at least I would go down fighting, not standing here like a useless lump.

"They were after me, Miss Potter" He took another step forward, this time coming out of the shadow and in to the dim sunlight. For a moment I thought he had burst in to flames, but then I realised that his skin was.... shining. Shining like a million diamonds.

xoxox

"Where have you been?" I had barely pushed the door to the common room open when I heard Colin's voice "I've been waiting for ages"

"Sorry" I snapped, then bit my lip when his face fell. That was the problem with Colin - he had the emotional excitability of a muppet. Don't get me wrong - up until that morning, I had thought I was in love with him, and would never have wanted to hurt him.

But after meeting Edmund....

I schooled my face back in to mask of contriteness, and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I snapped - I was out walking, and I guess I lost track of the time" I leaned over and rubbed the front of my thigh "I think I over taxed myself - my leg is a little sore" Predictably, he immediately glanced down, then looked up and offered me his arm. Whenever I'd done this before, I'd always felt bad about manipulating him so easily, but now I just wondered why I had put up with him for so long.

"Would you like to go see Madame Pomfrey?" He asked, glancing at the portrait hole.

"No, but thank you" I smiled "I think I should just go lie down" His face fell slightly, but he covered it up well.

"Okay" He grinned sympathetically "See you at tea?" I nodded, then - resisting the urge to grin - limped over to the stairs, and up to the common room.

Once I was inside, I flopped down on to my bed, and drew the curtains around me. Then I closed my eyes, and let my thoughts return to him - to Edmund.

xoxox

 **Six Days Ago**

The last four days have been sheer hell. Edmund suggested we wait a few days. I told him what I thought of that suggestion in no uncertain terms - most of which were not words I think my mother knows I know - and do you know what he did? He merely smiled, leaned over and kissed my cheek, then turned and blurred out of sight.

I didn't see him again until this afternoon - just after Herbology had finished. Luna, Ginny and I were walking back to the castle when I saw a flash of movement by the Whomping Willow. A second later, he was there, but a second after that he was gone. Then he was stood by the boat-house - a long way from the school, but I would have recognised him anywhere.

I excused myself, saying that I wanted to take a walk by the lake, and while both girls gave me curious looks, they carried on up to the castle. Once I was sure they were out of sight, I sprinted down the grounds until I reached the boat-house, then went inside.

"Miss Potter" He nodded politely, which annoyed me more than a little. I had spent four days wondering if I would ever see him again, and he didn't look like he had missed me at all.

So I slapped him.

I regretted it almost at once, and not just because his cheek was as solid as stone and it hurt my hand.

"If that is how you feel, I shall..."

"NO!" I yelled, then lowered my voice "Please, don't go" He turned back to look at me, then tilted his head to one side.

"Why?" He asked, sounding truly curious as to why I had stopped him.

"Because the last four days have been sheer hell - not knowing if I would see you again. Not knowing if I would have to live out my life without you or if you would return" I said as honestly as I could "Will you stay?" He gazed at me for a few moments, then took a step forward.

"You've learned about vampires, Miss Potter - you know that we have.... certain abilities" He looked down at me. I nodded, wondering where he was going "Answer me this - can you be sure that what you are feeling is true? Can you be sure I am not messing with your mind - using my powers to seduce you, to make you fall in love?"

"Yes" I replied with conviction. His eyes widened for a moment, then he smiled softly.

"And how, pray, can you have that certainty?"

"Because I was not born human either" I replied, relatively calmly given that I was seconds away from revealing the biggest secret I had to someone who was a virtual stranger "I was created from magic that existed before you were born to grace this world, and fashioned in my brother's image. While my physical magic might not be great, my mental magic is second to none" He gazed at me, and for a second, I felt something pressing on my mind. But a moment later, it was gone as if it had never been there.

"Very impressive" He gave a slight bow, then looked me up and down "If you are fashioned in your brother's image, he must get some very strange looks in the showers" I burst out laughing, then reached out to swat his arm. Before I could touch him, however, he had pulled me in to an embrace, and kissed me softly on the lips.

xoxox

"Have you met my good friend Miss Potter? The craziest girl on the block? You'll know here the minute you see her - she's the one who's in an advanced state of shock!" I looked over at Hermione and Luna, and gave them a big smile.

"If you are mocking me with Sondheim and Bernstein, you have way too much free time" I said, still smiling.

"That is as maybe, but we are a little worried" Luna said, glancing around "You've been completely mopey and grumpy for the past four days, and now you breeze in here as if they'd never happened"

"So?" I asked, looking at them in confusion.

"As I said - we're just worried" Luna repeated.

"Why? Do you think I'm going insane?" Both girls looked back at me, and I couldn't help laughing "Just out of curiosity - if I were, how would you tell?"

"We're serious, Dawnie" Hermione said, but I just waved my hand.

"I'm not going crazy, mad, insane or nuts. I'm just happy" I grinned again "Aren't I allowed to be happy?" Before they could respond, I turned and bounded away.

xoxox

 **Three Days Ago**

I should have known that wouldn't be the end of it. Minnie and Luna communicated their worry to Harry, who cornered me the day after. He asked me what was going on, and if I was okay. I told him that it was none of his business, but that I was very happy.

They didn't let it go of course. They could see I wasn't spending any time with Colin, and that I was disappearing for long periods of time in the morning and evening. Twice I caught one or another of them trying to follow me, but our Defence Club lessons had taught me well, and once I met up with my Edmund, they had no chance of catching us up.

I knew eventually that one of them - most likely my brother - would talk to Mum and Dad, and that, even with the unfriendly relations between our family and the Headmaster, Dumbledore would permit Sirius and Emily to come and talk to me.

Which really left me with only one option. But if you think I took that option because I had no other choice, you really don't understand me at all.

xoxox

"Take me with you" I was lying with my head on Edmund's chest, listening to the absence of his heartbeat.

"You'd leave your family?" He raised his eyebrows "Your friends?"

"I belong with you" I turned my head and stared up at him "You know I do" He looked back at me, then slowly nodded.

"If you are going to live with me, you know what I have to do" He said lightly, biting his bottom lip. I nodded "Then we should go now - once they know you are missing, they will come looking. If you want to be ready, we should be ready"

"Okay" I nodded again.

"And you're certain? There's no turning back - I want you to be utterly sure"

"I feel like I've known you forever, Edmund" I said, smiling slightly "And even if I live another hundred years, I won't find anyone who makes me feel like you do"

"How about five hundred? A thousand?" He asked in a serious tone.

"An eternity" I replied, then leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back, then swept me to my feet.

A second later, we were blurring through the grounds, out of Hogwarts and off in to the sunset.

xoxox

 **Now**

 _They are coming for me now. Coming to save me from eternal torment._

 _They know they could die, or worse, yet still they will come._

 _My brother and his friends. My heroes._

I can hear them at the edge of the glade. Their lessons in stealth have paid off, but, after the last three days, I can hear a pin drop at five kilometres in a thunderstorm. Five mages trying to be quiet were never going to be a challenge.

I gazed up at the sun, then back across the glade.

"What if he doesn't want to give her up?" I heard Ron ask.

"Then we take her" Harry replied "Either we return with Dawn, or we don't return at all" I rolled my eyes - Harry was always a bit of a drama queen.

"We few, we happy few" Hermione said with a slight smirk, then I heard the sounds of five wands being drawn. I glanced back over my shoulder to where my.... Edmund was stood, then I turned to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny emerge in to the glade.

"WE'RE HERE FOR MY SISTER" Harry bellowed, raising his wand "EITHER YOU RETURN HER TO US, OR WE WILL RAISE THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND"

"Are you so sure you can?" Edmund's voice drifted from behind me "We are well defended, young mage"

"You're holding my sister against her will" Harry said in a slightly quieter voice "I am here to take her home, and nothing is going to stop me"

"Perhaps, my lady, it is time you showed them the truth" Edmund smiled at me. I smiled back, then turned and walked out in to the glade. To where my skin shone like a million diamonds.

"As you can see, my brother, I am already home"

xoxox

 **The Room Of Requirement**

"Wow" Dawn exclaimed after a moment's silence "That was... lovely"

"Thank you" Luna smiled at her, then blushed slightly "I know it was lacking the spooky slightly, but... " She paused "I just didn't think the story leant itself to spooky"

"It was very good" Dawn smiled back at her "And while I end up dead, it's better than being a mass murdering psychopath" She smirked at Ginny, who simply stuck her tongue out.

"If you feel that way, you're really NOT going to like mine" Harry smirked, and Dawn turned to look at him. Before she could say anything, there was a crashing noise from outside the room. They all jumped, then Harry turned towards the door.

"Should we go look?" He asked.

"It's probably just a first year dropping her scales or something" Dawn shook her head "Or Peeves jumping out to scare someone" She paused "Besides - you don't get out of it that easily" She gestured to the roll of parchment in his hands "Come on, big brother - let's hear it" Harry smiled, then nodded.

"Okay - my story is called The Deadly Dawn"

xoxox

 _Note - this was written with all due acknowledgement to the wonderful and glorious Stephanie Meyer._


	4. The Deadly Dawn (Harry's Story)

At last, it was finished. My work had come to fruition, and I could let my creation loose on the world.

I considered the ramifications for a few moments, then decided that the worse that would happen is I would be expelled. And hey - given I had just achieved what no one else in history had ever managed - I was probably done with school anyway.

I looked down at my creation again, and smiled.

xoxox

"Dawn - have you seen Ginny?" I turned round as Ron walked down the corridor towards me.

"No" I shook my head, trying to remember when I had last seen his younger sister "Should I have?" Ron shrugged.

"Harry says he hasn't seen her since before breakfast" Ron bit his lip "She was supposed to help him plan for the defence club meeting, but she didn't show up"

"Maybe she's just lost track of time" I smirked "I understand that can happen with a new boyfriend" I couldn't help laughing as Ron's eyes darkened - he was not a big fan of Dennis, and I enjoyed tweaking his nose every chance I got "I'll go look for her in some of the bathrooms, if that'll make you feel better" He grinned back at me.

"Thanks Dawnie-Dawn"

"And don't call me that!"

xoxox

I walked down to the girls' bathroom on the second floor, then - taking a deep breath - pushed the door open slowly, and peered inside.

"Ginny?" I called out softly "Are you in here?"

"No!" I jumped as Myrtle's voice bellowed out from one of the cubicles. The ghostly student flew through the door, then came to a halt, bobbing up and down in front of me "At least - not any more...." She waved her hand, and I stared down the length of the bathroom to see....

"Oh.... god...." I turned and bolted in to one of the cubicles, and lost what remained of my lunch. The sight of Ginny's mangled and mutilated body.... I think I can safely say it was something that would stay with me for the rest of my life.

Five minutes later, I crept out of the cubicle, washed my face and turned to Myrtle.

"What.... what did this?" I asked, voice wavering.

"Don't you know?" She smiled down at me "Can't you guess?" I stared at her for a moment in confusion, then shook my head "No.... it wouldn't!"

"It came in here, slavering, and ripped her apart" Myrtle grinned with obvious relish "Tore her in to little bits, and ate her brain" I closed my eyes, not wanting to hear any more "So - what are you going to do about it?"

"Me?" My eyes flew open "What does it have to do with me?"

"You created it, Dawnie-Dawn" She smirked at me "So - are you going to deal with it? Or tell all your friends what you've done?"

xoxox

"I couldn't find her" After dumping the body in The Chamber, I caught up with Ron "Sorry"

"I couldn't find Dennis either" Ron replied, sending a shiver down by back.

"Dennis's missing as well?" I bit my lip as Ron nodded "Oh swell"

xoxox

"Of course, we are all concerned by the fact Miss Weasley and her boyfriend appear to have gone missing" Dumbledore addressed the students during the evening meal "However I do not think this is anything to be overly worried by. Young love is a powerful force, and I have no doubt that the loving couple are merely out somewhere, enjoying their young lives"

I exchanged glances with Ron.

"I have adjusted the wards to ensure that nothing untoward will happen to any more students, and - as I have said - I have no doubt that when young Miss Weasley and Master Creevey turn up, they will have an interesting tale to tell" Dumbledore sat down, looking relaxed. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Ron.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find her" I said carefully "Maybe the Headmaster's right?"

"No - Ginny wouldn't just wander off" Ron shook his head.

"Not even if she is at the mercy of her youthful passions?" I grinned, causing Ron to roll his eyes "No - she has more sense than that" I sighed "What do you think we should do?"

"If she doesn't turn up by this evening, I'm going to let my parents know, and get The DMLE involved" Ron replied seriously "I know that Dumbledore thinks this isn't important, but...."

"I understand" I nodded.

xoxox

"And while it does look suspicious that Ronald Weasley has vanished at the same time as his younger sister, I believe that there is still nothing major to worry about" Dumbledore looked down at the students and smiled encouragingly "I am sure that he will turn up, along with his sister and her boyfriend"

I glanced up the table to where Harry and Luna were sat talking, then slowly got up, and slipped out of The Hall.

xoxox

Five minutes later, I hissed at the sink, and as the entrance to The Chamber opened, I turned and levitated Ron's body on to the slide and watched it vanish in to the darkness.

xoxox

"Why are you doing this?"

"I am hunger.... I must feed!"

"But I am your master!!"

"HUNGER IS MY MASTER!!"

xoxox

"Brother.... I have something to confess" I stood in front of Harry and Luna, wondering whether they would be willing to forgive me.

"What's that, sweetie?" Luna asked, playing with Harry's fingers. I looked up at them again - at the expressions of love and caring on their faces - and realised I couldn't tell them. They trusted me - loved me - and I was the reason two of their friends were dead. If I told them, they'd turn me over to Amelia in a heart-beat, and I'd never be free again.

"I've...." I started, then tried again "I've...." With a last look at their faces, I chickened out "I've been cheating on my charms tests" I said after a moment "I know it's wrong, but I wanted you both to be proud of me"

"Oh - we are proud of you honey" Luna grinned, then leaned over and kissed me softly on the cheek "And I'm sure when Ginny and Ron come back, they'll be proud of you too"

xoxox

"Oh dear" I sighed, staring down at the twin mutilated bodies of Hermione and Lavender Brown "This is starting to get serious"

xoxox

 **Three weeks later**

"I don't understand why you didn't tell us before" Harry stared down at me "Did you think we'd be annoyed?"

"Well.... yes" I nodded "I mean - after it killed Ron, I thought that you'd never forgive me" I paused "And then it killed Hermione and Lavender, and I thought that you'd turn me over to The DMLE and that they'd send me to Azkaban and I'd never get to finish Hogwarts and I'd never see you again...." I trailed off as he smiled sympathetically at me "I guess I panicked - went a little insane, not that you'd be able to tell" They both laughed.

"Well - that's understandable" He smiled again, then looked over at Luna "So - are we ready to take on this thing?"

"Ready and willing" She nodded, drawing her wand. I looked back and saw Harry had drawn his.

"Okay" I sighed "Lets go" As we walked towards the door, I swear I heard Luna mutter "We few - we happy few....." - but I suppose I could have imagined it.

xoxox

Two minutes later, we found it. It was lurking in The Entrance Hall, watching the rest of the students file out to play in the grounds.

I walked up to stand in front of it, wand resting at my side.

"It's over" I said softly "I can't let you carry on"

"I am hunger. I must feed"

"Not any more" I shook my head, and then stepped back to stand between Harry and Luna "We can't let you feed again"

"I. MUST. FEED!" The figure lunged forward, mouth open. I flinched, but Harry didn't hesitate.

"STUPEFY!" I cringed as my creation flew back across The Hall, and crashed in to the wall. Watching all my hard work being destroyed was more painful than I had expected.

"REDUCTO!" Luna sent a bolt of bright red light in to the creature's midriff, sending it crashing to the ground. I cried out in sympathy, then winced backwards as it bounded to its feet.

"Dawn - you have to finish it!" Luna yelled at me. I raised my wand, hand shaking, and fired the final curse.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The pale green light blasted out of my wand, hit the creature in the forehead, killing it dead.

xoxox

"It was for the best" Luna patted my shoulder as I rested my head on her lap "I know you created it, and gave it life, but it was out of control"

"I know" I sighed "I thought I was doing good - that if I could create a magical life, I could maybe make the world a better place" I sat up, leaning back against the back of the sofa.

"It was a laudable goal" Harry smiled "But you have to remember that sometimes things don't work out as you expect"

"I know" I sighed again, then stood up, looked around and froze. The shadows on the wall.... were they moving?

"Maybe in the future, we can try again. Maybe it will work" Luna glanced over at Harry "Maybe we can create a proper life form - one that can make the world better" I took a step back, watching the darkness move around us.

"Maybe" I bit my lip, realising what was about to happen.

"After all - it was your first attempt" Harry said with a soft smile "You couldn't have known what would happen"

"Second" I said equally softly. They both turned and looked at me.

"Sorry?"

"It wasn't my first" I glanced at the wall behind them, then looked back at them "In fact - I made it as a mate for the first one" They stared at me, not noticing the dark figure detach itself from the wall behind them.

"A mate?" Luna asked.

"For the first one?" Harry added.

"Yes" I nodded sadly, then flinched as the creature that had been hiding against the wall reared up, and brought its claws crashing down on their heads "For the first one"

xoxox

 **The Room Of Requirement**

Dawn nodded approvingly as Harry finished his story.

"At last - a genocidal rampage that wasn't my fault" She grinned.

"What I want to know is what were they?" Ginny asked.

"Oh - human like creatures" Harry shrugged "The exact detail isn't important - plus it lets you imagine more of the story yourself" He paused "All that matters is - once again - Dawn gets everyone killed and eaten. Just like it should be.... hey!" He ducked to one side as Dawn swiped at his arm.

"So - who's next?" She asked.

"No - who's on first" Hermione replied, causing everyone to groan.

"When are you going to stop doing that?" Ron asked with a sigh.

"When you all stop reacting to it" Hermione replied with a grin, then smiled at her boyfriend "So - tell us your story, love of my love"

"Yes dear" Ron said in a deadpan voice, making everyone laugh "My story is called...... did you hear that?"

"What kind of name for a story is that?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"No - I meant...." He paused, then trailed off "I thought I heard a scream"

"Oh - it's probably nothing" Dawn grinned "So - you were saying?"

"What?" Ron tilted his head to one side "Oh - yes. My story is called The Rising Dawn"


	5. The Rising Dawn (Ron's Story)

By the time I reached them, the two girls were almost out of breath. The darklings had been chasing them for about a mile, and - from what I could see - the girls were dead on their feet.

"INCENDIO!" I bellowed, sending out a foot long jet of fire that hit the ground in front of the creatures. They both looked up, then shied backwards, away from the burning. I raised my wand again, and they both turned and fled, leaving the girls panting for breath.

"Are you okay, girls?" I asked, glancing around in case the darklings weren't alone.

"We're..... we're fine, ma'm" The first of the two girls said, and the second one nodded.

"You know you shouldn't be out alone - not during the solstice" I said, slightly scoldingly "Haven't your parents taught you about the darklings?"

"Yes, ma'm" The second girl nodded "The summer solstice is one of their holy days. They look for victims who they can drag back to their lair to sacrifice to their goddess"

"We know we shouldn't be out during the solstice, ma'm, but we stayed late at our friend's house, and our parents wanted us back before dark" The first girl looked up at me with such a beseeching look that I couldn't be angry with her any longer.

"Very well then - I will walk with you, to make sure you get to your destination safely" I smiled, then paused "What are your names?"

"I'm Sammy" The first girl said "And this is my little sister Eloise"

"Sammy, Eloise" I nodded "My name is Summer Dawn Potter"

"The Rising Dawn?" Eloise exclaimed, while her sister stared at me with undisguised awe.

"I believe that people used to call me that, yes" I nodded, blushing slightly "But I haven't been known as the last five years or so. And I don't really deserve that name - not even after the events of The Fall of Avalon"

"You were there?" Sammy asked in surprise "You were at The Fall of Avalon?"

"I was" I nodded "And some day I might even get over it" I looked around "We should be going - the darklings are easy to spook, but they'll be back" I reached out and took their hands, then turned and walked towards the village.

"Tell us about it" Eloise tugged on my arm as we walked along.

"About what?" I asked.

"About the war" Eloise replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "We learned about some of it in history class, but the teachers don't tell us the most interesting parts"

"I'm not surprised" I looked down at her, a look of surprise on my face "War isn't a place for children" I paused "Even if I was only a child when we were fighting"

"But no one knows what happened" Sammy persisted "The Fall of Avalon is one of the major events in our history - one that shaped the world as we know it - and you're the only person who walked out of there alive"

"That's because it was a brutal slaughter" I replied "I only got out because I was lucky"

"But you are the only one who knows the truth" Eloise smiled up at me "What if you were to die, here - today - without telling your story to anyone else?" She glanced at her sister "The truth would die with you, and no one else would ever know" I gazed down at her, then looked over at Sammy.

"What about you? Do you want to hear how all my friends were mercilessly killed?"

"Oh yes please" Sammy nodded. I sighed, then nodded in response.

"Very well" I paused for a moment "It happened like this...."

xoxox

 **Ten Years Before**

 _The war had been going on for ten years by this point - all of us had grown up hearing about the darkling attacks. We knew that eventually, we would have to fight in it, despite our relative youth._

 _What we didn't realise was just how quick that time was going to come._

"Avalon is under attack" Dawn, Ginny and Luna all looked round in surprise as Dumbledore made the announcement "We have received word that a large contingent of darklings has attacked the last bastion of humanity"

"Oh god" Ginny dropped her head in to her hands, then looked up "Mum? Dad?"

"We don't know, I'm afraid" Dumbledore looked around the dining room of Grimmauld Place - at the tattered remains of what had once been The Order of The Phoenix "I know that Molly and Arthur were on duty, guarding The Fountainhead - but so far all we know is that an attack is in progress, and they have called for support"

"Are we going to give it?" Luna asked, looking up. Dumbledore looked round the room at the seven people with him, then - very slowly - nodded.

"I know that some of you haven't fought before, and that this will be your first experience of the war" He said carefully "I had hoped that you wouldn't have to fight, but it appears that circumstances have force my hand" He paused, then took a deep breath "We will portkey in in sequence - two pairs of four. Tonks - you accompany the girls, while Lupin, Hagrid and Umbridge are with me" They all nodded "Very well. We go in five minutes"

xoxox

 _When I was younger, my mother read me a story about a war in the muggle world that happened before I was born. The descriptions of the death, the slaughter and the sheer horror of the battles always stuck with me - they stayed in my mind a long time after I forgot the story itself. But even they didn't prepare me for what we would find in Avalon._

Tonks, Ginny, Luna and Dawn appeared in a spray of blue light, then almost at once they threw themselves to the floor as burst of fire shot over their heads.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny screamed "I thought this was supposed to be the safe zone!" She looked around as an explosion blew out the door behind them.

"Apparently not as safe as you'd think" Tonks replied, casting a shield as the shards of the door blew over them.

"Which way?" Luna asked, jumping to her feet - her wand in front of her.

"Through the door" Tonks gestured "The Fountainhead is in the north of the building, and I think we need to protect that more than anything else"

"What about my parents?" Ginny asked, and Dawn turned - curious about the answer as Sirius should be somewhere around.

"If we see them, all well and good" Tonks replied "But if the darklings get to The Fountainhead, it won't matter if Molly and Arthur are alive or not" Ginny stared at her for a moment, then nodded reluctantly.

"Very well" Dawn raised her wand "Once more unto the beach, dear friends!"

"We few! We happy few!" Ginny added.

"To love another person is to see the face of god!" Luna finished, then glanced at the other two "Sorry - strange flashback" She shrugged "Lets go!"

xoxox

"Are you sure you want to hear the rest of this?" I asked, looking at my two charges "From here on in, it gets more.... violent"

"We need to hear it" Sammy said, then looked up the road "Besides - we have time" I followed her gaze to see the village off in the distance.

"I suppose we do" I shrugged, then took a deep breath "Very well then...."

xoxox

 _We fought our way through Avalon, but it soon became apparent that the entire base had been overrun by darklings. The only people we found were either already dead or dying. And, even from the inexperienced eye I had back then, I could tell they did not die easily or quickly._

"Ginny.... watch out!" Tonks screamed as two creatures burst out of a side door, and grabbed Ginny. Luna span round, but before she could raise her wand, Ginny was dragged away down the corridor.

"Ginny!" Dawn took a step forward, but Tonks put her hand out.

"I'll go - you two get to The Fountainhead. Otherwise all this will have been for nothing" She said firmly. When Luna and Dawn didn't move, Tonks waved her wand, producing a burst of sparks "MOVE!" Without a second glance, she ran down the corridor, following the darklings that had dragged Ginny away.

Dawn and Luna glanced at each other, then turned and carried on down the corridor.

xoxox

"We need to go round the other side" I said, bringing Sammy and Eloise to a halt. I pointed towards the western edge of the village "There's evidence of a fire - we probably shouldn't head towards it, just in case they're lurking"

"Okay Miss Potter" Eloise said, and Sammy nodded. I lead them off the path, and in to the rough grass at the side of the road.

"Remember - we need to be quiet, to avoid alerting anything that might be there" I said softly, and they both nodded.

xoxox

 _We reached the corridor to the main hub, and prepared to launch the final assault._

"On three?" Dawn asked, and Luna nodded.

"One. Two. Three!" The two young women threw the door open, and ran down the corridor, sending streams of fire out in front of them.

"Yes! Fry you thrice damned creatures!" Dawn bellowed as the darklings standing in the corridor burst in to flame.

"We're nearly there - be careful!" Luna cautioned "They'll be more on the other side!"

"I know" Dawn grinned back at her, then sent another fireball shooting down the corridor "You ready to take The Fountainhead?"

"Ready and waiting!" Luna said. They reached the end of the corridor, and positioned themselves on either side of the door.

"On three?" Luna asked with a slight smile, and Dawn nodded.

"One. Two. Three!"

xoxox

"So what happened?" Eloise asked when I stopped the story "What happened when you reached The Fountainhead?"

"Just a second" I paused, looking at the approach to the village "Girls - do you see anything unusual?" They both turned and followed my gaze.

"It does seem.... darker than normal" Sammy nodded, glancing at Eloise.

"Almost as if...." Eloise's mouth fell open in shock "Oh no...."

"I think you'll have to come with me" I said softly "I can't take you in to the village if it has been captured" The two girls nodded, and I turned and lead them further away from the path "I'll take you to a safe house I know. Once you're there, my friends will take care of you while I search the village for survivors"

"You're going to search the village on your own?" Eloise asked in surprise "Are you insane?"

"Would you know if I were?" I smirked then held up my hand before they could reply "This isn't a discussion, girls - my mind is made up"

"Okay" The girls nodded again.

"Meanwhile, I'll tell you the end of the story"

xoxox

 _The moment the door was flung open, a burst of jet-black fire shot through it, vaporising Luna where she stood. I didn't even have a chance to pull her out of the way - the fire was that quick and that destructive._

 _I wanted to cry - to mourn, to rage against the loss of my best friend - the girl who - at one time - would've been my sister in law - but I knew I had a job to do. I had to stop them, no matter the cost._

xoxox

"This way" I pointed towards a building in the forest "Just a little further, and we'll all be safe"

xoxox

 _I kicked the door open, and sent a stream of fire in to the room. When I let it fade, I looked around, and realised I was surrounded. Darklings on every side of me, and the dead body of Albus Dumbledore - the last hope of the light - lying on the floor in front of me._

 _I made the decision at once - the only decision I could make._

xoxox

"Oh my!" Eloise shouted in surprise as the stream of darklings came out of the house. In a second, the three of us were surrounded. A second later, the two girls were in their grasp, staring back at me.

"Aren't you going to fight?" Sammy asked as the two darklings holding her started to drag her backwards.

"Fight?" I replied with a laugh "Why would I fight my masters?"

"Masters?" Eloise looked at the darklings, then turned and looked at me "What do you mean?"

xoxox

 _I threw my wand to the ground, and put my hands over my head._

 _"If you let me serve you, I will bring you anything you need" I called out. The darklings all stared at me, then one of them - slightly taller than the rest - took a step forward._

 _"You will help us, young witch?" It looked me up and down "You will serve us?"_

 _"I don't want to die" I replied, dropping to my knees "Let me live, and I will serve you for as long as I can"_

xoxox

The two girls stared at me as they were dragged away.

"But if you serve them....." Eloise started.

"Why did I help you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Eloise nodded, and I smiled "Because while the darklings need sacrifices for the summer solstice, the sacrifices are far more powerful if they come of their own accord" I gestured to the darklings surrounding us "By coming with me, to this place, of your own free will, you will imbue tonight's sacrifice with a hundred times the power" I paused, then grinned "Power enough to take your village with no resistance at all"

xoxox

 **The Room of Requirement**

Ron looked around the group, then bit his lip.

"Too much?" He asked hesitantly.

"Maybe a little" Dawn replied, then she smiled "But I have to admit, it's a hell of a story. I really didn't see that ending coming"

"That was my plan" Ron said with a grin "I thought if I held off until the end, it would make more of an impact"

"Well - it worked" Harry grinned "I don't think any of us saw that coming"

"Except me" Luna said.

"Except Luna, of course" Harry added, then turned to look at his girlfriend "Really? You really saw that ending?"

"No, not really" She shook her head with a smirk, then looked over at Hermione "So - Min. Your time has come"

"Okay" Hermione picked up the roll of parchment "If you are sitting....." She glanced over at Dawn "Are you sure you want to hear this? It's getting late, and it is kind of quiet out there"

"We'll be fine" Dawn waved her hand "I mean - it's not like we're all going to be eaten by zombies the moment we step outside this room, is it?" She paused, waiting for a response, then shrugged "Well - Minnie - have at it"

"Okay" Hermione nodded again "My story is called The Dark Before The Dawn"


	6. The Dark Before The Dawn (Hermione's Story)

I looked down at the book, and smiled. I have to admit, it was quite a surprise that I would find the way to bring an end to the war in a Lockheart book, but if I was reading it correctly, the spell in front of me could provide protection for everyone - my friends, my family - everyone I cared about.

I sat down to re-read the chapter, just to make sure nothing could go wrong, then I set about collecting what I needed to perform it.

xoxox

"Dawn?" I looked round as Harry came in to the dormitory "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" I replied, then realised how suspicious that sounded "I mean - I was just planning Colin's birthday party - I didn't want to be disturbed"

"Oh" He looked at the collection of items on the bed, then shrugged "Okay. I will see if I can keep him distracted"

"Thanks" I grinned as he bounded out of the dorm, then looked back at the bed. I had everything I needed - now I just needed to use it. I glanced at my watch and smiled.

xoxox

  
In this time, at this dark hour,   
I call upon the holy power,  
Bring forth the protecting spirit guide,   
To stand on duty by my side.   
Bring it forth so that it may   
Protect those I love forth from this day  


As the portal formed in the centre of the circle, I raised my hands.

  
BRING IT FORTH!  


The portal pulsed twice, then a black shadow emerged from it, and came to rest, floating in front of me.

"I am here to serve, my master" I shivered at the voice, but stood my ground.

"Listen to me, and hear my words" I spoke in a firm voice - the book had been very clear that once the guardian spirit appeared, I had to make sure it knew who was in charge "You will protect me, and keep me safe from harm. You will ensure the Dark Lord does not hurt us, and you will take any steps necessary to ensure this comes to pass" I paused "You will obey these rules, or I will return thee to the realm from whence you came"

"I hear, and obey" The shadow nodded, then turned on the spot and vanished. A moment later, the portal flickered out and the area was engulfed in darkness.

"Well - I guess that's that" I said to myself, then turned and walked back towards the school.

xoxox

A few days later, the six of us were at the evening meal when Professor Hagrid threw the double doors open and bounded in to The Great Hall.

"The war is over!" He bellowed, making everyone jump "The Dark Lord is dead!" The entire Hall fell silent, staring at the half-giant.

"Rubeus?" Dumbledore stood up, staring in disbelief at his Magical Creatures teacher "What happened?"

"His body was found in The Ministry this morning - torn to pieces" Hagrid continued, walking down the centre aisle "Along with most of the senior Death Eaters too" He stopped and glanced at the Slytherin table, where Draco and a few of the others were staring back at him, anger rising on their faces "Perhaps we should finish this in private?"

xoxox

"What have I done?" After Hagrid's announcement, I had fled The Great Hall, not wanting to face Harry or the others. Somehow I knew that this was my fault. That the war had been ended because of what I had done.

I ran back over the commands in my mind - could I have commanded the guardian spirit to kill Voldemort? To attack The Dark Lord, as opposed to merely act in my defence?

It was possible, I supposed, but if that was the case, what else would it do in following my orders?

For the first time, I began to feel doubt. Not over Tom's death - that was truly something to be celebrated. If the war was over, as Hagrid had said, then our futures would be assured, and would be a lot happier.

But if the guardian was acting on its own.... what else might it do?

xoxox

"I said NO!" I sat up, pushing Colin away. He glared at me for a moment, then folded his arms.

"Damnit, Dawnie - what's wrong? Don't you want to?" He said in an entreating voice. I felt my heart give a thump at the puppy-dog look in his eyes, but then strengthened my resolve.

"I do, but not yet" I sat up and rolled off the bed "I'm sorry - I'm just not ready"

"Fine!" Colin jumped to his feet, and threw his hands in the air "If you're going to be like that, you can damn well keep yourself entertained" He stormed out of the dorm, and slammed the door so hard the mirror on my wall rattled. I closed my eyes for a moment, then sat back on the bed.

"Damn him" I said to myself "Damn him to hell"

If I hadn't been so distracted by my anger at Colin, I would probably have noticed a black shadow melting away from the far side of the dorm. But I was, so I didn't.

xoxox

Half an hour later, Professor McGonagall told me that Colin had been found, torn to pieces, in the charms corridor. Amelia had already examined the body, and said that whoever had killed Voldemort had almost certainly killed Colin.

They didn't ask me if I had any knowledge of course - I was merely the girlfriend of the victim. Why would I know who had killed him?

Harry tucked me up in bed, then sat down on the chair beside it.

"You okay?"

"I suppose" I nodded, staring up at the top of the bed. I rolled on to one side, and looked up at him "We had a fight, you know" Harry raised his eyebrows curiously.

"About?" He rested his arm against the top of the chair and leaned his head on it. I bit my lip, blushing slightly.

"We were.... making out" I said reluctantly "He wanted to go further than I did, and when I said stop, he got a bit annoyed" I saw Harry tense "I wouldn't be telling you, but since he's already dead....." I trailed off, then shook my head "He stomped off and that was the last time I saw him"

"Oh" Harry tilted his head to one side "Does the DMLE know this? I mean - do you think they could think you might have...."

"No" I shook my head "And I didn't - I mean, he hurt me, but...." I paused, then my mouth fell open "He hurt me"

"He hurt you?" Harry looked me up and down "Where?"

"I don't mean physically" I waved him off, then sat up, leaning against the back of the bed "There's something I haven't told you, Harry" I paused "Something I did a few nights ago - just before the war ended"

"What?" He leaned forward "What did you do?"

"You'll think I'm insane" I said quietly.

"How would I tell the difference?" He smirked "So - tell me the worst"

xoxox

Later that night, Professor McGonagall came to find me again.

"Miss Potter....." She started, then trailed off.

"What is it, Professor?" I asked, staring up at her nervously. I didn't want to say anything, but I had a suspicion about what she was going to tell me.

"I'm afraid there's been another death" She said sympathetically "Your brother....."

"Oh...." I couldn't think what else to say. Somehow, after I had told him all about the guardian spirit, I had known that he would do something about it. For my own good, of course. He would tell Sirius, or perhaps former Professor Lupin.

But either way, it would put me in harm's way. It would bring attention to me - the DMLE would want to know how Colin died, and how Voldemort died.

And if my guardian spirit was hell bent - if you will excuse the phrase - on keeping me from harm, then it would do anything to protect me.

Even killing my own brother. Because that's what it thought I wanted.

"Your parents are coming in to school. I think it would be best if you went home for a few days" McGonagall said quietly "Whatever is going on, it seems to be concentrated round your family"

"We few - we happy few" I whispered, looking around "When are they going to be here?"

"An hour or so" McGonagall replied "We didn't want them to see The DMLE carrying out its investigation"

"Makes sense" I nodded, then looked around again "I'll return to my dorm, and pack some things up"

"Very well" She nodded once "Would you like someone to accompany you?"

"No, thank you Professor" I turned, and walked down the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower.

xoxox

"You can come out - I'm alone" I called out. A moment later, the shadow slid in to view.

"I know you are, my master" It whispered "I'm always on guard, making sure you will be okay"

"Is that why you killed Colin?"

"He hurt you, my master" The shadow flitted from side to side "And I am here to prevent that"

"And Voldemort?" I said, then held my hand up "Never mind. But what about Harry?"

"He would have revealed your actions, my master" The shadow flew over to float over Ginny's bed "I could not permit him to do that - not when I am protecting you"

"And what about now?" I asked staring down at my bed "My parents will come, the DMLE will investigate. Sooner or later...."

"Sooner or later you will get in to trouble" The shadow whispered "There is only one way I can stop it"

"No" I said softly "Not my parents" I turned round to find The Shadow floating in front of me "You won't harm them"

"No, my master" The shadow raised its hands towards me.

"But... you are supposed to keep me from harm...." I said trying to back away.

"And once you are dead, then nothing more will be able to harm you"

xoxox

 **The Room of Requirement**

"I know it's a little like Harry's, but like I said - you are not really the villain of the piece" Hermione said apologetically.

"I thought it was pretty good" Ginny smiled "I mean - I didn't end up dead, so that's a good start"

"I liked it" Dawn nodded "I mean - the fact I am not a pyscho maniac is always good" She looked around "Well - I guess that's it"

"Wait a minute" Ron held his hand up "What about your story?"

"Darn - I was hoping you'd forgotten" Dawn snapped her fingers together while the other five laughed "Well - if you can give me a minute" She gestured to the glass on the table "It's been a long night, and I need a loo break"

"Okay" Hermione nodded "Ten minutes?" The others nodded, then started to stand up.

"I'll be back soon" Dawn said, then turned and walked towards the door.

xoxox

 **Hogwarts' 7th Floor Corridor**

As I pulled the door closed behind me, I realised the corridor was - as Minnie had said - very quiet.

Not that this corridor was all that busy. The Room of Requirement is on the 7th floor, and it was pretty late at night, so I wasn't expecting Picadilly Circus. But still - the echoing silence was kind of disturbing.

I walked down the corridor and stuck my head out in to the main stairwell, and smiled. It seemed that my plan was working - if my servants had taken the rest of the castle as quietly as they were moving now, then the last group wouldn't be a problem.

I walked back along the corridor towards The Room of Requirement, making sure that they were behind me, then slowly pulled the door open.

I looked inside, and smiled as I found the five of them sat in a semi-circle, waiting for my story.

"Well - I guess they'll have to wait" I grinned to myself, then stood aside as the rest of my servants flooded past me in to The Room.

"Dawn..... DAWN!" Harry jumped to his feet as the zombies swarmed in to the room "Run! Save yourself!"

"Why would I have to save myself?" I grinned as one of my zombies pulled Ginny's arm off and started to beat her with it "After I spent all this time creating them?"

xoxox

 **The Room of Requirement**

Dawn stared at her friends, then laughed at the look of complete surprise on their faces.

"What? You think you're the only ones who think I can be evil?"


	7. Epilogue - Movie Night

**The Room of Requirement**

Hermione looked around the group, then smiled.

"Well - now that we know Dawn is, in fact, an evil genius who wants to feed all of us to zombies, I think that we should probably not tell any more stories about her being an evil genius who wants to feed us all to zombies" She paused as the others laughed "So - for the next story night, you have to write an adaptation of a movie"

"Any movie?" Ginny asked.

"Yup - as long as it isn't a horror one" Hermione nodded "The next night will be Christmas Eve" She paused "You can even make it a Christmas movie if you want, but I don't want five adaptations of A Christmas Carol, so you should probably talk to each other" She smirked "So - adaptation of a movie, maybe Christmas, but not horror, for December 24th. Everyone understand?"

"Yes, Minnie" The other five chorused in unison.

"Good" She nodded, then glanced at her watch "And with that, I think we should say good night"


End file.
